A Nightmare Come True
by Sailor Earth2
Summary: My first fanfic. When the Sailor Scouts have trouble with an enemy from the past that just keeps haunting them, Can they pull together to save the world? Or will they be driven apart by the evil forces? Stay right there and I'll show you.
1. Default Chapter

Note: Okay peoples, this is my first ever fanfic so please don't go all overboard if I screw something up.  
Oh, yeah and of course I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends so don't sue me, kay?  
  
Anyway, I'm outtie. ON WITH THE SHOW. ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning   
  
  
  
::Serena's Dream::  
  
Princess Serena looked around. She saw the Moon Kingdom's strange, yet familiar grounds surrounding her.   
  
"What am I doing here?" She wondered aloud, half expecting her mother,Queen Serenity, to appear and answer her question. When nothing happened she decided to find out for herself what was going on. As she wandered through the empty halls, searching for a sign of life, she suddenly heard screams.  
"That sounds like the girls!" she exclaimed and ran toward the sound.  
  
When she arrived she saw a huge black mass destroying things. The scouts were fighting hard but losing. She never thought to transform as she watched the battle go from bad to worse. Mars and Mercury went down and vanished. Venus turned and ran. Jupiter hesitated for a moment before also leaving. With all the scouts gone the monster finally noticed the princess standing there. As it came toward her, Serena snapped back to her senses.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power" she cried, but she didn't transform. "Where's Sailor Moon when you need her?!" She thought as she ran for her life. The long dress she was wearing slowed her down and the monster caught up to her. Just as it was about to blast her, Darien threw himself in front of the beam of energy that would have been her end.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
::Serena's Room::  
  
Luna fell off the bed onto the floor with a thud. "Serena must be having a nightmare." She stated groggily as she climbed back to her place on the bed. Just then Serena screamed, "DARIEN!!!" and bolted upright.  
  
"It was a dream. Thank God it was only a dream." She said between gasps. "Serena? What was all that about?" Luna asked. Serena began to recount her dream.  
  
  
::Meanwhile at Cherry Hill Temple::  
  
"I am flame, flame is light. I am fire, fire is sight." Raye chanted over and over. "I need to find the meaning of this vision. Please show me." She sent images from her vision into the fire. Sailor Moon standing alone against a powerful enemy. Herself and Amy facing her as well. Lita and Mina hiding in the background. She had been at it for hours but had gotten no response from the fire.  
  
"*sigh* Still nothing. I have a bad feeling about this. I know it's not just my imagination. But why won't the fire answer me?"   
  
She yawned. "It's getting late. I'll try again tomorrow." As she left the room to go to bed, the fire flared up suddenly then returned to normal.  
  
::Next Day at Study Buddies::  
  
Serena was sleeping, as usual, and drooling on her books. Amy was studying something none of them could understand, Mina and Lita were gossiping, and Luna and Artemis were on the desk watching. But Raye was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking about her vision. She played it over and over in her mind.  
  
"Raye?" Mina called her but got no response.   
"Raye???" Lita tried.  
Amy looked up from her work. "Raye?!"  
Still there was no response, until suddenly Serena screamed and woke up. That brought Raye back to reality.   
  
"Be quiet, Meatball head! Grandpa's been sick and he just finally went to sleep before you got here! Now he's probably awake again!!!" Raye yelled.   
  
Serena didn't even hear her. She just stared into space trying to calm herself down. "It's only a dream" she whispered.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Lita asked worriedly.  
"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine." Serena answered  
Amy looked from her to Raye. "Are you alright, Raye?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Why?" Raye replied.  
"You checked out on us for a while." Lita answered.  
"Guys, I've gotta tell you something. I had a vision and I've got a bad feeling about it." Raye began.  
"What kind of vision? Did it have anything to do with you guys or Darien getting hurt?" Serena broke in.   
  
Everyone looked at her. "Serena, what are you talking about?" Mina asked.  
  
"Serena's been having a dream..." Luna started to say.  
"SERENA!" Raye interrupted and started yelling.   
"You've been having a dream and didn't tell us?" Lita questioned.  
"You know, Serena, you really ought to tell us these things. You don't usually get psychic visions but it could still be important." Amy lectured. They were all talking at the same time.  
  
"What was your vision about, Raye?"   
"Quit yelling and tell us." Serena and Mina started talking too.  
"You girls should get some work done." Luna joined the furor.  
Artemis fell off the desk in exasperation. He knew that once they started almost nothing could stop them.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!" A man's voice suddenly filled the room. A silence fell over everyone as they tried to find the source of the voice, but Serena already knew who it was.  
  
"Darien!" She jumped up and threw herself into his arms.  
"Hey, Meatball head. Happy to see me?" Darien asked laughingly.  
She didn't answer only sighed happily and held him tighter.  
"I'll take that as a 'Yes'. Hi Girls."  
"Hi Darien. What brings you here?" Raye asked politely.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me interpret some dreams." He said.  
"Sure, I'd be glad to"  
"You're having dreams again, Darien?" Amy asked curiously.  
"Oh no." Serena groaned and pulled back to look up at his face. Everyone knew she was thinking about when Darien's dreams of her death forced him to break up with her. "Don't worry, Serena. It's nothing like that"  
  
"What are your dreams about then?" Mina asked.  
"Well first I see everyone together. Then only Serena and Lita. Then only Serena. Raye, can you tell me what it means?" he replied.  
  
Raye looked at him for a minute. "Serena, what was your dream?" she asked finally. Serena told them her dream. Then Raye told them her vision.  
"Well," Luna said, "It seems we have three people with very similar premonitions. I think you should all be very careful."   
"MM HMM" Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
::Later at the Park::  
  
"Hey guys, do you think we could, maybe, get some ice cream?" Serena asked.  
"Is that all you ever think about is food?" Raye complained.  
"No, I think about Darien too. Come on Amy, Please."  
"Sorry, Serena, but I need to get home and study since we didn't get much done at study buddies today." Amy said.  
"Oh, come on, it's just an ice cream cone. It'll only take five minutes." Serena said, trying to persuade her.  
"No way, Meatball head. If she needs to go home and study you shouldn't bother her." Raye broke in.  
"You're such a party pooper, Raye. Mina? Lita? You guys'll come with me right?"  
"Well..." Lita started. She was interrupted by screams from the playground. They all turned and ran toward the sound. De ja vu swept over Raye and Serena, but they quickly brushed it aside when they saw the monster. It looked like a small black copy of Pharaoh 90. They could sense that it was stronger than the servants that they usually fought. As they thought about that Luna called out, "Girls, Transform!"  
  
  
  
Note: Well, that's the end of chapter one...If you liked this (and believe me it's not the best chapter) and even if you didn't stay tuned for CHAPTER 2 : WITHOUT YOU  
  



	2. Without You

Chapter 2 : Without You  
  
:: Fairview Park::  
  
"Girls, Transform" Luna called as the scouts stared at the monster attacking the playground.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
"Mars Star Power"  
"Mercury Star Power"  
"Venus Star Power"  
"Moon Cosmic Power"  
  
When the transformation was complete, the Sailor Scouts stood ready to fight. (and unless you've never seen the show or read the manga you know what they look like)  
  
"Hey Creep", Sailor Moon called to the monster. At the sound of her voice it stopped destroying the playground.  
"This is a place for children to play safely. You ruined that" Mercury said.  
"If you think we're gonna let you get away with that." Mars started.  
"You're nuts." Jupiter concluded.  
"We're the Sailor Scouts" Venus added.  
Sailor Moon finished the speech. "And, in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you."   
  
Suddenly, evil laughter filled the air and a man descended in front of the monster. He looked at them and laughed harder.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
"This is it? These are the Sailor Scouts? You are the reason my sister and everyone else failed? YOU?" He laughed again.  
"Your sister?" Venus asked.  
"You may have known her as Queen Beryl. I know she was stupid but how could she have been beaten by you?" He laughed once more.  
"You think it's funny, huh? Laugh at this! Sparkling Wide Pressure." Sailor Jupiter's attack kicked up a lot of dust. The laughter stopped. "Was that so funny?" She asked triumphantly.  
  
When the dust settled he was still there grinning. "Yes, actually, it was. Buballa," he called to the monster at his side. "Forget trashing the playground. I have a better job for you. Complete stage one of our plan." He commanded and phased out.  
  
The monster sent an unexpected blast that knocked everyone to the ground. Then it caught Mars and Mercury in black bubbles and vanished. Sailor Moon looked up just in time to see them disappear.  
  
"NO!" She cried, jumping to her feet. "You won't get away with this, whoever you are. We'll get them back."  
  



End file.
